


Choke Me, then Kiss Me

by drarry_anywhere



Series: Harry Potter / OCs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Male Character, Choking, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M, Not in a kinky way, Short Harry Potter, Somewhat, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarry_anywhere/pseuds/drarry_anywhere
Summary: Harry and Axel can't stand each other, but maybe they can't help being together.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter / OCs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Choke Me, then Kiss Me

His hand slipped around Harry’s neck. “Leave me alone, Harry.” Axel said, voice low, threatening. Harry didn’t move, he just stared back at the giant in front. “Do us all a favor then, your so close to getting rid of me for good, do it.” Harry spat.

Axel’s face lost the look of rage for a split second, hanging onto Harry’s words. His hand tightens a bit around Harry’s neck, cutting off his air for just a second. Harry choked and finally tried to claw his hands away.

“I’m sorry.”, He released the smaller boy, watching him rub the already bruising parts, “Harry, I’m sorry.”

A bit breathless still he replied, “I know,” he pushed him away, Axel moving willingly, “You’re crowding me.” Harry returned his attention to his neck. “Is it bad?”

“It’s going to bruise. George is going to hate me.” Harry laughed at the mention of George Weasley. “He won’t even look at me right now, I doubt he’ll notice even after I bandage them.” Harry looked up to meet the other boys eyes, Green meeting the Scamander Blue. Axel was handsome, and Harry had taken notice.

“We just leave each other alone now.” Harry turned his head to look at his possessions that had been on the table, now thrown across the floor. He slowly made his way to the table, looking at the map, watching the person only a few feet away. 

“Harry-,” They turned to face each other, Axel pushed him gently against the table, kissing him before pulling away, “I- I’m sorry!” He stumbled back, bumping into the bookshelf behind him.

Harry was in shock as he reached up to touch his still tingling lips. “Kiss- you kissed me.”

“I’m sorry.” They blinked at each other for several seconds. Neither knew what to do, they had just been about to kill each other and then- this?!

“Wanna do it again?” Harry Asked, making his way towards the other person, smiling weakly. “You liked it?” Axel said, dumbfounded.

“Yeah, did you?”

“Yeah.” A small smile and blush crossing his face as he gently cupped his face and bringing their lips together.


End file.
